My Promise
by AngelOfPastPresentAndFuture
Summary: Naruto left Konoha when he was 8, now 4 years later he's back with 2 teammates to fulfill his promise, but nothing goes as planned.
1. prologue

**_My Promise_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Behind Blue Eyes'

_**Prologue**_

_NO ONE KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE_

_TO BE THE BAD MAN_

_TO BE THE SAD MAN _

_BEHIND BLUE EYES_

_

* * *

_A lone boy looked sadly at a group of playing children. 

Sad, skyblue eyes watered slightly, ready to cry.

The other children never wanted or were allowed by their parents to play with him.

But this time, it seemed different, not like the other times.

While the group of children played, another boy come the playground.

He looked between the group of children and the lone boy on the swing, thinking.

And than, suddenly the little boy decided and begun to move.

But for the little boy on the swing it seemed that he went to the group of children.

He sighed and looked even sadder to the ground.

* * *

_AND NO ONE KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE_

_TO BE HATED_

_TO BE FATED_

_TO TELLING ONLY LIES_

* * *

Suddenly he felt someone coming closer and looked up. 

Just when the other boy wanted to touch his shoulder, and their eyes locked.

* * *

_BUT MY DREAMS _

_THEY AREN'T AS EMPTY _

_AS MY CONSCIENCE SEEMS TO BE_

_I HAVE HOURES, ONLY LONELY_

_MY LOVE IS VENGANCE _

_THAT'S NEVER FREE_

* * *

It seemed so long. 

And in those dark eyes, the lone boy found something he had never seen before.

Acceptance…

And…

Friendship…

And for the first time in almost two years, he smiled.

And the darkhaired boy smiled back.

* * *

_NO ONE KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE_

_TO FEEL THIS FEELINGS_

_LIKE I DO _

_AND I BLAME YOU_

* * *

"Hey, I'm Naruto, and you?" the lone boy's voice sounded so innocent and hopeful. 

"Hallo, I'm Sasuke…why don't you play with the other kids, you seem so lonely…"

"…" Naruto didn't say anything first, but eventually he begun: "They don't want to play with me, they don't like me and their parents don't like me either…and I don't know why…"

The last he said on the questioning eyes that Sasuke send them.

* * *

_NO ONE BITES BACK AS HARD_

_ON THEIR ANGER_

_NONE OF MY PAIN AN'WOE_

_CAN SHOW THROUGH _

* * *

Sasuke looked sad, but suddenly he brighten: "I've got an idea: I can play with you, than you're not lonely anymore!" 

Naruto brighten too, but suddenly he looked doubtful: "Are you sure that you want to play with me? Maybe you aren't allowed to play with me from your parents…"

"Yeah, of course I want to play with you, you're nice, and my parents didn't say anything about not playing with you, so… Lets go playing!"

* * *

_BUT MY DREAMS _

_THEY AREN' T AS EMPTY_

_AS MY CONSCIENCE SEEMS TO BE_

_I HAVE HOURES, ONLY LONELY_

_MY LOVE IS VENGANCE_

_THAT'S NEVER FREE_

* * *

They were happily playing together when the big group of children came to do something. 

The two of them didn't pay attention to them and played farther.

"Sasuke, why are you playing with that thing?" a cold girl voice cut through the comfortable silence. Sasuke turned himself around: "What do you exactly mean with that question?"

His eyes stood stormy, but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Well…" She stepped to Naruto and punched him against the ground. That was easy for her, with her eleven years; she was three years older than him.

* * *

_L-I-M-P…_

_SAY IT…_

_DISCOVER…_

* * *

Naruto, the boy who had been so happy, just a few seconds ago, had to hold his tears back, but the other children saw them: "Heh, look what a crybaby…" 

But they stopped when they saw Sasuke's furious expression: "What do you think you're doing, leaves us alone…"

A boy stepped forwards: "But, Sasuke, why would you wanted to spend time with him, he's an idiot."

* * *

_NO ONE KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE_

_TO BE MISTREATED_

_TO BE DEFEATED_

_BEHIND BLUE EYES_

* * *

"That might be but it's thousand times more fun than playing with you!" 

Finally they went away, Sasuke looked at Naruto: "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I guess, but it's ok, everybody does that all the time, I think I'm getting used to it…"

"Why don't you run away, than they can't treat you like that anymore?"

"But…and what about you?"

"I've got an idea: over four years you can return to the Chuunin Exam, with a team of three. I will be there too, and then we can fight against each other and others and everybody has to see that you're not an idiot, so you have to train and become strong, and I will do the same. What do you think?"

* * *

_AND NO ONE KNOWS HOW TO SAY_

_THAT THEY'RE SORRY_

_AND DON'T WORRY_

_I'M NOT TELLING LIES_

* * *

"I think… I think I like it…I leave tonight, bye Sasuke, till over four years." 

"I'll miss you, take good care, ok? And promise me that you'll come back.

"No problem!"

They hugged each other.

And just when they separated, Sasuke's mom walked the playground up.

"Sasuke, are you coming, it's time to eat?"

Then she looked at the other boy next to her son. Her eyes widened some. It was the Kyuubi vessel. She frowned and looked covertly, but after a little while she stepped forwards and kneeled down.

Smiling sadly she hugged the golden haired boy. He became completely stiff.

"Listen closely, little one, and remember this always: you have to be your own person, don't listen to what other people say, they don't matter, understood?"

Naruto nodded bewildered.

"Good, now I have to take my son with me, till another time maybe."

She smiled gently and took Sasuke's hand. Together they walked away.

* * *

"You made a friend, it seems." 

Sasuke smiled: "Yeah, Naruto is nice."

"Are you going to play with him tomorrow?"

"No."

Surprised she looked down: "Why not?"

"Just because, you will see tomorrow."

Mother became silent and the travel to their house was for the rest of the time in comfortable silence.

* * *

_BUT MY DREAMS _

_THEY AREN' T AS EMPTY_

_AS MY CONSCIENCE SEEMS TO BE_

_I HAVE HOURES, ONLY LONELY_

_MY LOVE IS VENGANCE_

_THAT'S NEVER FREE_

* * *

The next morning Naruto had disappeared. The whole village was in uproar. 

Sasuke's Mother looked at him, knowingly: "What happened to Naruto."

He looked at her and decided to tell it to her: "He left to learn, but over four years he will return."

"Was it your idea?"

"Yes, because he was so sad…"

Her eyes asked for an explanation and he give one. And Mother was proud at him.

* * *

Anbu forces were sent out to find him, but they came unsuccessful back. 

Naruto had disappeared, leaving the village behind that had despised him so hard, and yet…

Because his only friend was there, he would return.

And so he traveled to the other countries, to learn and to hopefully find more friends.

And to return in four years with two teammates for the Chuunin Exam.

And that all, while he hoped that someday, he would find acceptance, for him, and maybe even for the Kyuubi…

* * *

I hope it was good, but this is my first Naruto story, so I don't have any idea if it was actually good, so if you could send any comments that could make this story better I'd be extremely thankful. 

Also any information about how I can underline, bold or italics would be appreciated.

And as last point, English isn't my mother langue, so you have to excuse me for the faults that definitely will appear.

Like the last line says, he already knows that the Kyuubi lives inside him, but he doesn't realize that it therefore that the villagers hate him.

And when Naruto runs away, he's 8 years.

Naruto's teammates will be original.

I also don't know if there will be any relationships, I'm not very good at romance, but advice is welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

**_My Promise_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. TT

… thoughts

"…" talking

* * *

Prologue Chapter 1

In the four years of his absence in Konoha, Naruto traveled through all the villages and learned, …and yet forgot.

In Konoha, life went through, the older villagers still remembered the Kyuubi vessel, but the young ones, who had never know him, didn't heard anything about him, and didn't grow up while they learned to hate him. The children of his age remembered him, especially Sasuke. And he trained whole the time. But on one day, he came home later than normal. It was abnormally silent in the house. Curious he went in the kitchen and stood motionless. His parents lay on the ground; blood tickled out of many wounds, their eyes where open, but saw nothing. Above them stood his big brother, Itashi. His eyes weren't normal Sharingans, like his. They were different…

"Who has killed them, who dared…"

This brother interrupted him: "I did it."

Sasuke's eyes became big, his lips moves, but nothing came out.

"…W…Wh…Why?"

The question hung heavy in the air.

"To test my skills and beside, …they weren't worth the Uchiwa name."

A tense silence hung around them…

That night everything changed; Sasuke became silent and begun to forget. He forgets the promise and concentrated himself on his training, a training with as target to kill his brother.

And their promise was forgotten, buried somewhere deep in their minds, but still the time of remembrance came closer, and those forgotten memories begun to come up once again. They came up in a whirlpool of events, some of them good, yet some of them worse then the darkest nightmares.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Village came in sight. Three shapes stood on a little hill.

A girl with long golden hair looked intensively down: "So, that's your village."

A boy with almost the same hair color nodded, even if it wasn't a question. The third member of the little group stayed silent. The first girl spook again: "They will not know what hit them…"

The boy smirked: "Nope, and they're going to regret that."

Now the last girl spoke up: "Are you sure nobody remembers you?"

For the first time in years, the boys face mirrored something that resembled fear: "I hope they do, I really hope that, but probably not…"

The first girl spoke again: "Shut up Yue, I'm sure some people will remember him, who could not?"

She sounded angry. The last girl apologized. After a short while of silence they began to walk to the village.

* * *

"You want participate with the Chuunin exam?" An old, kind looking man asked. 

The boy answered: "Yes, please."

"Do you have any prove from your village that you may participate?"

Now it was the dark haired girl, Yue that spoke: "Yes, we have, but first, we aren't from the same villages, even more were all from different villages, and we don't have a teacher."

"That's all no problem, you just have to give me your names, nothing else." The Hokage smiled friendly.

Bubbly, the golden haired girl stepped forwards: "Hello, I'm Aine Suna, it's a pleasure to meet you." She shook the hand of the Hokage energetic. The other girl bowed and spoke: "Yue Yami."

She didn't give a hand but returned to her place in the darkest corner of the room. The last one, a boy, bowed also: "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and it's nice to be back…"

A gust of wind let the curtain flutter. The Hokage turned his head, as lightning: "What?!!!"

But his eyes only meat an abandon chamber. The three participants had disappeared without leaving a trail. Suddenly the Third looked so old, when he sat down in his chair: "It seems that I have failed, my good friend, you wanted that he was treated like a hero, but the villagers only saw him like the Demon, and instead of being proud of him, they ignored him or hurt him. I thought that letting his be a hero was a mistake, but standing by when the mistreated him, was an even bigger mistake. Forgive me, my friend and…forgive me Naruto…" After those words it became silent in the chamber.

* * *

"See, I told you that somebody would remember you…" Aine smiled. Yue, who stood next to her stayed impassive: "Maybe he's talking about someone else?" 

Naruto and Aine looked at her unbelieving. Yue sighted: "Ok, ok I admit, I was wrong, happy?"

The almost identical smiles on their faces told everything. Yue rolled with her eyes: God help me, I'm in a team with two idiots, …wait, I already knew that…

Together they walked through the village, Naruto in the middle. Stunned they looked as four boys, one of their age and the other three around eight years, directly followed by a furious, pink haired girl. They watched as the first of the three ran into a boy in a strange, black bodysuit and paint on his face. Next to him stood a girl, her hair was don in four buns. He said something that sounded like the little kid had hurtled him and grabbed the said kid around the neck. The oldest boy screamed the kids name, Konohamaru, and stormed at the two. Quickly the strange boy did something with his hands and the other one felt. The pink haired girl begun to apologize.

The male sandnin smirked, said something and wanted to hit the kid. The boy, Takeru wanted to attack but the girl held him back. In one or another way he freed himself and wanted to stop the sandnin, but before he could do something, the sandnin let Konohamaru fall, a rock felt on the ground. Directly everybody's eyes went to the boy that sat on a tree branch, he smirked: "Did you came to our village for causing havoc?"

Directly the pink haired girl begun to squeal: "Sasukeeeee! You're so cool!"

The sandnin was oblivious angry: "Another irritating one like those I hate…"

Sasuke was not impressed: "Go away…"

Meanwhile Takeru tried to talk to the kid. The sandnin removed the wrapped thing from his back. Next to him, the female sandnin talked for the first time: "You aren't going to use Karasu, are you!"

Suddenly a new voice spoke up: "Stop it Kankuro!" Shocked everybody looked up, to the branch next to Sasuke. He stood upside down on the branch: "You ruin the reputation of our village…"

Directly Kankuro was reduced to a nervous boy: "Ga…Gaara…"

"I have enough of the problems you cause, everywhere we're going. We didn't came to Konoha for that…"

Like a little kid to his parents, Kankuro pointed his finger to the group, while he tried to explain the situation to the younger boy: "But, Gaara, they started it, I assure you…"

On that point he was rudely interrupted by the younger one: "Be quiet otherwise I'll kill you!"

Kankuro answered nervous: "O…ok, I'm sorry.." The girl answered also: "We're very sorry…"

Gaara looked aside, at Sasuke: "I'm sorry for the disruption." The next moment he disappeared in a gust of wind, only to appear between the two sandnin: "You didn't expect me this early, didn't you…I'll tell you once again that we didn't came to this place to amuse ourselves, understood?"

Quickly the two sandnin agreed and they turned around.

"Wait!" The pink haired girl begun, "Looking at your head protector, you're from the Hidden Village, Suna no kuni. Although our two lands are allied, I thought that there was an accord that forbids to come on each others terrain. Tell us, what are you doing here? Because maybe we have to forbid you to go any farther."

"Well, that's good, you really don't know…" The girl begun with an explanation about the Chuunin Exam that was rudely interrupted by Takeru.

Sasuke appeared before him and the pink haired girl: "What's your name?"

The female sandnin blushed: "Who's, mine?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched: ""No, the one with the gourd."

"I'm Gaara of the Sand, you interest me also, what's your name?"

Sasuke smirked: "Sasuke Uchiha."

Silently they tried to see each others weaknesses, but Takeru interrupted again: "And me, you want to know my name also isn't it?"

But Gaara ignored him: "Lets go."

Nobody seemed to see the figures of three soundnin in the tree, or the three figures of Naruto, Yue and Aine. As soon they saw the argument, they jumped on a nearby tree, unnoticed by anyone. And after it they disappeared without a sound. Sasuke turned his head to the place were they had just stood.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura sounded cheerful. He just shook his head and walked towards the bridge.

* * *

"Did you heard it already? It seems that there going to be rookies at the Exam this year." A boy stood against the tree. He was clothed in a tight, green suit and bandages around his arms. He had a bowl haircut and thick eyebrows. 

"That's not possible! It's probably just a rumor…" This time it was a girl, she wore a pink T-shirt and black pants. Her hair was done in two knots. Her hands played with a kunai.

"Nope, it seems that they're the three students of Kakashi." The bowl head again.

Suddenly a new voice spoke: "Sounds like fun!" The last one sat on the ground, against the same tree as the first boy. His eyes were colorless and he had black hair.

"What would they know…" the girl her hand moved in a blur. The next moment, the same kunai pierced itself in the target. The target was above the second boy and next to the first. A big target made of straw was completely pierced by kunai's.

The second boy spoke again: "They won't know what hit them!"

* * *

Three figures stood on the bridge, waiting. 

"Were is he?! And why does he always have to be to late?!" A pink haired girl looked irritated, very irritated.

"Now, now, Sakura, I have an idea, …" Stated a brown haired boy proudly.

Still irritated Sakura looked at him: "What is it Takeru?"

The third figure moved slightly, he looked at his teammates without any interest.

"Well… You can go out with me…"

He looked at her with hopeful eyes, the next moment he lay on the ground with a headache.

"Awww, why did you do that?"

Sakura stood before him, her fist red from hitting him, her left eye twitched: "Why would I go out with you, Sasuke is everything for me!" After saying that, she begun with asking Sasuke out for a date, and he ignored her. Exactly two hours later, their teacher appeared: "Yo." He waved lazily while he read in his favorite book 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Sakura and Takeru jumped up and screamed together: "YOU'RE LATE!!"

Kakashi sweatdropped: "I was surprised by the rain and had to change…"

"That's impossible, it hasn't rained here!" screamed Sakura again.

"It was local…" Takeru and Sakura felt anime-style.

Takeru jumped up firstly, pointing to his teacher: "That's impossible, it wasn't going to rain today, the weather-report said that it wasn't going to rain today!"

"Well, …Then the weather-report was wrong, don't you think?" Kakashi smiled happily.

Before any of them could say anything else, Sasuke spoke: "What are we going to do today?"

Kakashi's eye twinkled: "No missions, but I have something to tell…" He waited for a little while for the effect: "You're going to participle with the Chuunin Exam, so we're going to train."

He looked to the three of them, Sasuke was his stoic self, but if you looked closely, you could see the excitement in his eyes; Sakura squealed and jumped up and down; and Takeru, the last of the group, jumped also up and down while he laughed. Kakashi gave each one of them a paper: "If you decide to sign that form, you'll have to go to the academy and deliver it before 16.00h tomorrow at chamber 301, understood.

Kakashi smiled and grabbed his favorite pastime 'Icha Icha Paradise': "Come, its training time…"

* * *

It was the day of the Chuunin Exam, Genins from all around the world came together and went in the direction of the Ninja Academy. In the corridor towards the door marked as 301 happened something. Two boys stood before the door, like guards. 

"Is that all you can do? I that case you can better stop now, before it's to late." A boy in a green spandex suit and a bowl haircut felt on the ground. A big mass stood around them.

"This Exam isn't for rookies like you…" The guard smirked.

The girl in a Chinese shirt, probably a teammate from the first one stepped forwards: "Please, let us pass by."

The next moment she felt backwards, one of the two guards had hit her.

The mass muttered: "How rude…"

* * *

A girl stood against the wall, she smirked and muttered too: "How weak…Don't you think Naruto…" She looked to the boy who tried sneaked up to her. Her eyes flashed dangerously. Naruto smiled nervous: "…Sure, sure, Yue…" 

"I told you, Naruto sweetest, that it wouldn't work." The last member of the group spoke easily.

A sudden noise interrupted their conversation. Behind them Team 7 had entered.

* * *

Sasuke smirked: "Let me through, I'm going to the third floor, or didn't you noticed that this was the second floor and that number 301 couldn't possible be here, it's all an illusion. It's on the third floor…" Almost no one knew what Sasuke was talking about. Whispers sprang up throughout the crowd: "What does he mean?" 

"I don't know…"

The two boys at the door sneered: "You were the only one who noticed…"

Sasuke smirked: "I don't think so, Sakura was the first to notice, isn't it?"

She looked bewildered: "What do you mean…"

"I our team, you're the one with the best analyzing capacities, and the advanced knowledge about genjutsu."

She smiled softly, blushing: "Sure, I saw it right away, it wasn't hard to notice since we are on the second floor, and not on the third."

Takeru was the last one to realize: "Of course…"

The whole floor seemed to fade, only to come in focus again. At the entrance of the chamber stood now number 201, instead of number 301.

"Not bad, but it isn't done yet." Suddenly the boy moved forward, attacking.

* * *

"They're interesting, I'm going to have some fun, see ya later." With those words Aine disappeared. Naruto wanted to stop her, but she was already gone.

* * *

Sasuke brought his feet up, to block the incoming kick. Between them the air blurred and a new figure appeared, the leaf head protector tied around his middle. With his two hands he stopped the kicks. Suddenly he stiffed, his eyes became impossible big. An arm was almost lazily draped around his shoulders, in the other hand the person held a kunai. And on this very moment the kunai was pressed against his neck, barely touching the skin. The person giggled and whispered something in his ear. 

Aine went closer to his ear: "Don't touch him, my friend has promised someone to keep him safe, and I will help her with it, understood…" The boy nodded, aware of his dangerous position, almost unnoticeable and released the two legs. Directly after it she released him too. An older boy with completely white eyes came closer: "I told you to not drawn attention to us!" He was oblivious a teammate of him, only the completely opposite. Just like Sasuke was his demeanor cold and calculating

The other one blushed: "Yeah, but…" He was preparing something and his teammates oblivious knew what it was. The girl in the Chinese shirt covered her eyes and muttered: "Oh no…"

The white-eyed boy sighed.

The strange one walked toward Sakura: "Eh…"

She looked confused at him but didn't say anything. He begun to blush once again: "I'm Rock Lee, you're Sakura, isn't it?"

Takeru stood between them, not understanding. Suddenly Lee winked and gave her a thumbs up while he showed his blinding white teeth: "Lets go out together! I will protect you until I die!"

The whole chamber looked unbelievingly at him, but he didn't seem to notice. Sakura's expression was one of disbelief: "No way…you're weird…"

Lee's head hung down in disappointment, while Takeru smirked.

"Hey you…" The white-eyed teammate spoke up while he approached Sasuke, "What's your name?"

"Before you ask someone's name, you should give yours first." Answered Sasuke, no caring.

The other one continued, unperturbed: "You're a rookie, isn't it? How old are you?

Sasuke smirked and answered, still no caring: "I don't have to answer that…"

With that he turned around and walked away. Behind them someone giggled, amused by the whole conversation. Irritated the white-eyed turned around: "Why are you laughing about?"

Behind them stood the girl that had intervened with the fight. She had long, golden-orange hair until her low back and bright blue eyes, a thin, bronzed frame clad in a short, orange dress that came till above her knees with two splits, one at each side. Under it she wore yellow pants till over her knees, ninja shoes in the same color. Bandages were wrapped around her, under her left knee, under her right elbow and just under her left shoulder. She laughed: "What do you think…you Leaf Nins are so amusing..."

But before she could say something that could do any more harm, someone jumped on her back. She screeched and fell forwards, with the boy on her back.

This time it was a boy, this one had the same eye-and hair color, and he was dressed in simple black, baggy pants, black ninja shoes and a dark gray T-shirt. His hair hung before his right eye, completely hiding it. Black bandages were wrapped from his wrist till under his elbow.

"Why you little…Naruto!!! I going kill you when I get you in my hands!!!"

When she reached at him, he jumped up and disappeared in the crowd, the furious girl directly after him. Suddenly a new girl appeared out of thin air. This one was the complete opposite of the previous girl. She had an even thinner form than the other girl with an ivory skin. Her eyes had the of color midnight blue and her hair was ebony black She wore a black skirt that was longer at the left side than the right side, at her hips the right side came high and the left side lower, under it she wore fishnet pants, the left side shorter than the right side. A black top left her stomach bare, under it a fishnet skirt that came till a little bit above her navel, the left sleeve came till over his elbow, the right one till above her elbow and under the top it. A head protector on a silver bandana, on it there was an unknown symbol. The symbol exists out of a ball with two circles around it.

The two other stopped directly, in front of her. The new girl held her face carefully blanc, not showing any emotion.

* * *

Suddenly Yue appeared before them. In order to stop in time, what meant before they hit her, Naruto tried to stop. He succeeded in it, but Aine couldn't stop in time and she felt against him. Together the felt to the ground in a heap of limbs. Naruto begun to complain: "Aine, get of …Yueee…tell her to get up…" 

She looked at them and smirked.

"Lets go…" Her voice sounded cold and uncaring. Quickly and with some trouble they stood up and together they walked away, not caring about the strange looks that people were sending them.

* * *

Team 7 looked strangely at the new team. Sasuke who had turned around, smirked. They were weird, but probably also strong, or at least that hoped he. 

Sakura at Sasuke, completely ignoring the evens around her. Her expression was one of adoration, but it changed when she saw the blush on the face of the girl with the Chinese shirt, into one of irritation. Sasuke was hers. Takeru stood with his back to everyone and his face to the wall, jealous of the attention that Sasuke received.

* * *

"So those are Gaï's and Kakashi prize pupils…" 

Behind partly closed doors, the two guards watched the confrontation as it unfolded.

One of the two spoke up: "I guess they passed the preliminary…"

The other one nodded: "Yeah…"

With a puff of smoke, the two guard transformed themselves into men in examiners uniforms, Chuunins: "Looks like this year's exam is going to be fun… even for us examiners…"

* * *

"Sasuke, Takeru, let's go!" She grabbed their hands and pulled them with her. Behind them the girl in the Chinese shirt, the white-eyed boy and the boy with the bowl haircut looked at them. 

The girl spoke up: "They're interesting, don't you think Neji?"

The white-eyed boy didn't say anything and looked at their last teammate. The girl saw it too: "Lee, what are you doing, we're going…"

Lee turned around: "I have something to do, Tenten, I rejoin you later, I have to check something…"

He left before they could stop him.

* * *

Team 7 was passing through a large room when the heard a voice from behind them: "Hey you, the one with the dark eyes…" 

Sakura looked up, disgusted, Takeru surprised and Sasuke didn't showed any emotion: "What?"

"I challenge you for a fight, here and now…" Lee looked serious.

"Here and now?!" Sasuke looked a bit perplexed.

"Yes!" With that he jumped down from the railing and appeared before them. He pointed to himself: "I'm Rock Lee." Now he pointed to Sasuke: "When you want to learn someone's name you introduce yourself first, isn't it,… Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened, almost not noticeable.

"Why asking my name if you already knew him?" He asked no caring. Lee took a battle stand on: "Fight me! I want to test the best of my capabilities against the descendant of the most famous ninja-bloodline! And…"

Suddenly he began to blush. Sakura looked horrified at him when he winked at her: "Heeeelp me… its terrible, those eyebrows and the haircut…"

She trembled. Then Lee threw a kiss at her, directly she dodge it by going backwards, her head hut the ground painfully. In one are another way she succeeded in dodging all the threw kisses. With a painful head she begun to shout: "Stop with throwing those things at me!"

Lee looked hurt: "They aren't that bad…"

* * *

Silently they walked to classroom 301. Yue before Aine and Naruto. Suddenly she turned around: "Didn't I tell you not to show of?" 

They looked somewhat guilty: "Yes you did, we're sorry…"

Naruto said also something: "But normally we act like that for the most of the time."

For the first time, Yue's eyes softened: "I know I know, but we still have to be a little bit careful…"

She smiled and they begun to walk once again, towards to the door. Naruto opened it and they walked in. Surprised they stopped, the whole room was filled with Genins of all ages. The head protectors showing their village. More than 100 people were spread in the room, all in teams of three. Behind them they heard to door when it opened once again, this time to allow entrance to Team 7.

-tbc-

* * *

First I want to thank all the reviewers for their support. 

Now to : Sasuke knows of the Chuunin Exam because of his brother, firstly because his brother was already a Chuunin on a very young age, and secondly because he want to be as strong and stronger than his brother, also the fact that Sasuke is seen as a genius, even in the Uchiha Clan must help.

Now in this chapter I've introduced the two most important OC, now I have no idea what Mary Sue is so if someone would be so kind to tell that AND tell if my new characters are Mary Sue, I would highly appreciated that.

I didn't told the fight between Lee and Sasuke, because I think (almost) everybody knows how it goes: they fight, Sasuke uses Sharingan, Lee wants to use Initial Lotus, Gaï stops him, Lee gets a speech, gets hit, and they hug each other…


	3. Chapter 2

**_My Promise_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. TT

Chapter 2

They looked shocked. Hundred Genins of all ages filled the room.

"I don't believe my eyes…" Sakura was the first one to voice her thoughts. Sasuke didn't say anything and Takeru was silent for once. Suddenly they heard a voice: "Sasuke, you're finally here!"

The next moment, a girl hugged him from behind. Her hair was a very light blond and she had bright blue eyes.

"Ino-pig, stop hugging Sasuke, he's mine." The furious undertone in Sakura's voice could be heard quite clearly. But the only reaction of the other girl was a confident smile and a sarcastic replay: "oh, isn't that our dear Sakura-with-the-big-front? Which is of course as charming as ever…"

While Sakura almost boiled from anger, Ino just smile sweetly and hugged Sasuke even harder.

"WHAT?!"

Takeru just looked between the two of them and shacked his head amused. But the argument was interrupted by some new arrived people.

"Why are we doing this exam, its clearly suicide?" The owner of the voice was a boy of their age. Takeru bounced over to them: "Look who's here, the stupid trio, Team 10…"

The boy answered, just as lazy as before: "Don't calls us that!"

But this just brought a grin to Takeru's face. Next to the boy, stood his teammate, also a boy who was busy with eating a bag of chips as fast as possible, or so it seemed. The argument between the two girls just went on, seemingly uninterrupted by the whole encounter.

"What a surprise, to see you here all gathered…" A new team arrived, one of two boys and one girl. The boy who'd spoke carried a little dog with him. Behind him stood the girl, almost hiding after him, with completely white-eyes. She was incredibly shy and her voice was barely above a whisper: "Don't mind Kiba, I don't think he meant it that way…"

The other boy towered over her and wore dark glasses, Team 8 has arrived.

Absolutely uninterested Yué glanced at the meeting. She and her teammates sat somewhere in the back of the classroom. Looking at all the events taking place. Naruto yawned and stretched his limbs and Aine almost bounced on her chair.

At the door new things took place, Kabuto came to the noisy group to lecture them and was attacked by the three Sound-nin. And finally it began.

The door shattered and a group of Leaf Chuunin, each holding clipboards, appeared with a loud –BANG-: "Quiet down, worthless bastards!"

In front of the group stood a man in a black jacket with a big scar that went from his forehead till his chin: "Thanks for waiting, I'm Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin exam's first test…Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?"

The Sound-nin apologized and backed down. All the participants sat down at the place with the correct number and the examiner continued, while the tests were placed face down on the desk: "This is going to be a theoretical test and there are many rules in it. First rule: you will start off with ten points. Each question is worth one point and the test subtraction system, basically if you get all ten questions right, you will keep your ten point, you miss three, you will end up with seven points. Second rule: rather you pass or fail will depend on combined points of your teammates. And the third rule, and the most important: "if anyone is caught doing any sneaky activity naming cheating, will have two points subtracted from every offence. As shinobi trying to reach the Chuunin level, you should act like a proud shinobi. The tenth question will be asked 45minutes from now. And the last rule: those of you who loses all their initial points will fail along with the other members of the team. Begin!"

Directly everyone began with reading the questions. The Chuunin spread them through the room, looking closely for possible cheaters. Some the participants looked nerves around, completely overwhelmed by the difficult questions. Other were writing furiously. And some sat completely motionless, secretly doing jutsu's to find the answers to the questions, and some who did, were disqualified by the watching Chuunin.

Takeru looked around nervous, after reading the questions, he couldn't answer even a single one. The first was a cryptogram, a message in code, and it as incredibly hard. Slowly sweat gathered on his forehead and he felt like he in a volcano or something. Suddenly he understood, the purpose of the test was to cheat, but without getting caught, so it wasn't really a test for your intelligence, but for your ability to gather information stealthy. Under the table he made some hand seals and he felt his senses sharpening. Within no time he completed the exam.

While Takeru was busy, the others did the same: Gaara created an eye out of sand, Akamaru, Kiba's little dog, barked the answers to Kiba, Shino sent out some of his bugs to for the answers in the air, Tenten used a construction of threads and mirrors to copy the test from the prison in front of her and lets Lee copy them, Kankuro used his puppet and gave the answers to Temari, Dosu listens to the sound that the person in front of him is making, copying the number, rhythm and order of the pencil strokes, Ino used her Mind-Body-Switch on Sakura to read her answers and her teammate Choji to give him the correct answers, Neji used his Byakugan, just like Hinata and Sasuke his Sharingan.

"It sure is boring without my team…The missions willhave to wait." Kakashi sat lazily on his chair, holding some sake. Then Asuma spoke up: "Don' worry, you'll be busy again soon…"

Kakashi sat up curiously: "Why's that?"

"I heard that the examiner for the first test is Morino Ibiki." Drawled Asuma lazily, while smoking.

"Not that sadist…" on Kakashi's face appeared something that resembled irritation, "Passing the first test may be difficult for them…"

Kurenai spoke up, bewildered: "Sadist?"

"Kurenai, you're a new Jounin so you probably don't know…" Asuma stopped speaking.

"Who's he?" Asked she, just as confused as before.

"A pro…" drawled Asuma.

"A pro, …Of what?"

Asuma inhaled deeply once again: "Torture and interrogation…and well, there may not be physical torture while taking a test, but… but they must be experiencing mental suffering brought by his interrogation skills."

Exactly 45 minutes later Ibiki spoke up once again: "There have 45 minutes passed, I will now give the final question, but there is a special rule for this question. You'll have an option whether to take it or not."

"What happens if we choose not to?" The Sand-nin girl, Temari, in the back asked.

"Then your current points will be reduced to zero and you and your teammates will fail. But here is the special rule, if you decide to answer the tenth question, and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to ever take the Chuunin selection exam again!"

The whole classroom erupted in whispers and the boy with the dog, Kiba protested loudly: "What kind of stupid rule is that?! There are guys here who have taken the exam before, why can't we…"

But he was interrupted directly by Ibiki: "Look kid, you guys were unlucky, this year I make the rules and you will just have to accept that. But I am giving you a way out: those that aren't confident can choose not to take it…and try again next year. If you do try to answer the next question, and you answer incorrectly, to bad, you'll never be able to take another Chuunin exam again, if you answer the question right then you'll move on to the next round. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

"I'm sorry, guys, but I don't want to take that risk…" A boy in the middle of the room stood up, closely followed by his teammates, and left the room. And three by three the room began to empty. Eventually there were only 28 teams were left.

Sakura looked at Takeru worriedly, he was always acting like a fool who only knows one thing, his dream to become a Hunter-nin, to revenge his mother who was killed by missing-nins. 'I'm sorry Takeru…that impossible dream of yours…I don't want to see it crushed.' Slowly she began to raise her hand.

Asuma continued: "Ibiki knows the human mind completely, that's what makes him scary. By attacking their mind, he can gain control over their spirit. The person's weaknesses all float to the surface. You can't escape his interrogation."

Sakura stopped halfway 'Takeru!'

Slowly and shaking his hand went up. Sakura could only look shocked, just like Sasuke and Hinata. He was crushing his own dream?!

The boys hand went up, slowly, but suddenly he slammed his hand down, on the table: "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL MOT RUN! I WILL TAKE IT AND EVEN I AM A GENIN FOREVER! I WILL MYSELF TO BECOME A HUNTERNIN ANYWAY? SO I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT AFRAID!!"

Next to his, Hinata smiled softly. Sasuke smirked 'He wasn't thinking about us at all…What guts…' and Sakura smiled 'Yeah, you're that kind of idiot.'

"I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance." Ibiki looked around, but nobody stood up or left the room, the nervous atmosphere had disappeared with Takeru's words. 'Interesting kid, he blasted away everyone's worries. 84 left…more than I expected…stretching this any longer won't make any difference.' He smirked and spoke once again: "Good decisions, now, to everyone still remaining…I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

Various levels of shock and joy could be seen in the room

"And what about the tenth question?"

"There never was such a thing, or you could say that those two choices were the tenth question."

Aine screamed: "Hey, then what were the first nine questions for? They were pointless then!"

Ibiki smiled: "They were not pointless, they had already served their intended purpose. And that was to test your individual information gathering ability."

While Ibiki continued with explaining what the purpose of the first test: to be able to take decisions, that information was important and when not, and that you always have to take chances, but the speech was rudely interrupted when a large object flew through the window and two kunai imbedded them self in the wall. A large, black curtain unfolded itself. In big, white letters stood written:

'The second test

Examiner: Anko Mitarashi'

A tall woman stood before the curtain, an arrogant smirk on her face: "This is no time for celebrating, kids! I'm Anko Mitarashi, I'm the examiner of the second test, so no time to lose, let's go! Follow me!"

Everybody is speechless, except Ibiki, who appears from behind the curtain: "Calm yourself and look at the room…"

"WHAT? 84 participants? You let 28 teams pass, Ibiki? The first test was too easy this time!"

But Ibiki just smiles: "This time there are a lot of outstanding ones…"

"Bah, that's fine, I'll at least cut them in half in the second test."

The whole room gulped nervous, at least in half, cut us?!

"Ahhh…I'm getting excited…I'll explain everything once we've changed placed, follow me.

Aine bounced next to Naruto, who was jus as exited as she. Their excided conversation could be heard by whole the group. Next to them, Yué was her stoic self, although a small smile could be seen, amused by her teammates. Some of the others are talking just as much, while others were nervous. Eventually they reached their destination: an area with gigantic trees.

Anko began to speak again: "This is area #44, dubbed 'The Forest of Death', here is the second test taking place. It's called that way, because of it's vicious nature."

She looked full expectation around her. The participants were whispering softly, except for one: "Do you really think you're scaring us, it isn't really working, you know!"

It was Naruto; his sarcastic command relieved the tension. Anko smirked wickedly. A strange glance in her eyes could tell everybody, she was up to something. The next moment she grabbed a kunai, threw it and disappeared. The kunai imbedded itself harmless in the ground, in the middle of a group of shinobi's wearing large hoods. Anko appeared behind Naruto, only to meet the shuriken of Naruto's teammate, Yué, only it wasn't in the form of a star, but in the form of a moon. The silver blade sparkled wickedly in the light. But also Anko held her Kunai too Naruto's throat. A thin line of blood appeared on Anko's cheek.

"Oh, cool, checkmate, how nice!" Aine giggled and bounced even more. Everyone did a double take, that girl became even more hyper, even when one of her teammates was in danger by a superior and her other teammate threatened that superior.

"Well, it seems she's right…" drawled Anko. And in a movement to fast to be seen, she grabbed another kunai. Next to her, another person had appeared. Their kunai's clashed, kunai against kunai, hand against tongue.

The new arrived man began to speak: "Your kunai…"

Anko smiled: "Oh, why thank you …But you know, don't sneak up behind me…unless you want to die…"

The tongue disappeared again in the mans mouth: "No..I just get excited when I see red blood… and plus, I let myself be carried away when you cut some of my precious hair…"

Hinata gulped, a tiny squeak came over her lips, her teammates gulped. Just like all the other participants.

The examiner spoke up once again: "Sorry for your hairs…It seems we've got some passionate, blood thirsty ones in this test, this should be fun, good, before we start the second test, ther's something I have to pass out."

With those words there appeared some papers in her hands: "You must sign these agreement forms, there will be deaths in this one…and if you don't sign these, it will all be my responsibility…"

Anko smiled pleasantly. "I'm going to explain the second test, then you can sign afterwards and then each team will check in at that booth behind me. I explain the second test: simply put, you will attempt the ultimate survival. First I'll explain the area in which it will take place. Around practice arena no.44 are 44locked gates. Forest, river and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10km. You'll have to reach to tower in the center of the forest, and to get there you must make your way through treacherous forests, winding rivers, all swarming with giant animals and poisonous plants. Al right, to begin, there are no rules, second, battle scroll, you will fight over two scrolls. There are two types of scrolls: the Heaven scroll and the Earth scroll. There are 84 people here, meaning 28 teams. Half, 14, will get the 'Heaven scroll' and the other 14 teams will each get the 'Earth scroll'. Each team to collect either the Heaven or Earth scroll, depending on which one you will start with, so, in to pass this test, you have to collect both scrolls and make your way to the tower."

Yue frowned: "So 14 teams will lose their scrolls, half of the teams will definitely fail."

Anko began once again: "But there is a limit, this second test will only last 120 hours, or exactly five days."

All the Genins were shocked, but some showed is more then others: "Five days?!!!"

To say is lightly, Ino was shocked, just like Choji: "And what about dinner?!"

She smirked: "You're on your own, the forest is full of food, just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants…and 14 teams passing is not likely. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies, you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by losing the scroll…but some will die from the harshness of the course…Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First: those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit, second: those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed… Now as rule: there is no quiting in the middle, if you stat, you'll be in the forest for five days. And one more rule: you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."

Takeru frowned: "What happens if you do?"

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does. A Chuunin will be asked to handle classified information. This is to test your reliability. That's it for the explanations, exchange the 3 forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start…A final word of advise…don't die."

"What a pep talk, now I feel really confident…" Aine smirked. Next to her stood Yué, who was filling in the forms. She rolled her eyes: "I sure that wasn't the meaning of the whole speech, now shut up and fill in your forms, we don't have all day, you know."

Behind them the curtain of the booth opened: "It's about time to exchange for the scrolls."

One by one the teams entered and disappeared behind the black curtain. That was placed there so you couldn't tell which team got which scroll or who on the team was carrying it. It was like Ibiki said, in this test we will risk our lives fighting for information. Everyone is an enemy, everyone here is determined, there will be killing.

Anko stood behind them 'Hehe…the meaning of signing that form, looks like they understand…'

"Everyone, follow an instructor and go to your gates. We will start in 30 minutes!"

Gate 27

Team 10 stood nervous before the gate. Choji was stuffing hid mouth with chips. Ino paced before the gate and Shikamaru looked lost in thoughts.

Gate 16

Team 8 stood close together. Kiba was talking to Hinata: "Hinata, don't go soft on us. Survival is our speciality."

Shino stood silent next to them, not showing any emotion.

Gate 20

The Sound Nins stood before the gate. Not a single word was spoken.

Gate 12

Team 7 stood before the gate. Takeru bounced before the gate, annoying his teammates: "OK, I wont lose. I'll kick anyone's ass who gets near me!"

Sakura sweatdropped, and Sasuke was still his stoic self.

Gate 6

The Sand-nins stood together silently. Temari and Kankuro looked nervous at the third member, Gaara. Afraid for the five days with them.

Gate 38

Kabuto and his team wore confident smirks, they oblivious weren't nervous.

Gate 15

The mysterious Grass-nin trio sat together.

"That makes the things easier…we're allowed to kill from here on…"

"Yeah…so first we'll go after the rookies."

Gate 41

Team 9 stood silently together. Neji and Tenten were quiet, reflecting the purpose of the test. Lee was his strange self 'Gaï-sensei, I'll do my best!'

Gate 44

Yue, Naruto and Aine stood together, not saying a word. Their faces traded messages, faster and more effective than words could do.

Slowly the minutes tickled by. Anko screamed again: "The second test of the Chuunin exam…NOW BEGINS!"

The doors opened and everyone entered area #44. the second part of the exam had now officially begun.

tbc

Hey, thanks for reading the 2d (or 3d) chapter of my story.

Review please puppydogeyes

I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait, but I had a writers block.

For the Uchiwa-Uchiha fault, I have the French manga version and in those it's Uchiwa, so its not really my fault.

Also I want to thank the reviewers for their help and/or support.

A little warning, my exams begin the 8th December, so it will take a while to update, sorry.


End file.
